27 Ways to kill Celica A Mercury
by Iris - Soul Guidance
Summary: Ranging from silly to brutal, a method for each character to kill BlazBlue's mary sue. Updated with all 27 methods.


Happy birthday to Rachel and Happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy the 27 deaths of the most annoying and hated character in BlazBlue.

* * *

><p><em>Ragna the Bloodedge<em>

It was over. Everything that Terumi had instigated in the beginning was finally over. Ragna had been saved from the Black Beast without dying, Jin and Tsubaki had gotten together after defeating Izanami, Saya had been released from Death's hold over her body, Trinity and Nine had been restored to their original bodies, and even Kazuma had returned in the body of a reformed Hazama. Terumi was still dead, erased from the existence of time itself.

The Mercury family was together again and Celica couldn't have been happier. There was only one thing left that would make this her perfect fairytale ending.

It was a night of celebration. One week after Izanami's defeat, Kagura hosted a party for everyone involved – to celebrate overcoming Death. Ragna, Jin, and Tsubaki had recovered by then to participate.

She looked around the ballroom until she spotted a man in red and went to tap his shoulder.

"Hey, Ragna?"

"Oh, hey Celica." He turned around and she frowned at his nervous face.

"Is something wrong? This is supposed to be a fun night, you should join in!" _Why is he nervous? Oh! Trinity told me that guys are nervous around girls they like. Maybe he likes my dress?_ Hope sparked in her chest.

"No, it's just something I have to do myself. Don't worry. Why don't you go to your sister?"

"She's never let me out of her sight ever since she came back, you know. It's nice to have a break. Besides, she's dancing with Mr. Jubei right now. Don't they look romantic?" She hoped he would get the hint.

Ragna turned to the pair in question and let out a light chuckle. "Yeah, I guess. It's kinda funny seeing Master being carried around like that though."

Celica drew her courage. "Do you want to dance?"

She noticed the smile drop from his face and the nervousness return as he looked around the room. _Is he watching out for sis? Or maybe he's just being shy like Kazuma is with Trinity?_

"Uh, I remembered that thing I had to do. I'll see you around Celica!" He sped off into the crowd without another word.

_2 hours later_

Ragna still wasn't back. Celica sighed as she scanned around the room once more from her seat. Trinity and Kazuma were at the next table over to her left, with the blonde and pink haired alchemist sitting on her lover's lap as they kissed and made idle chatter. Nine, Jubei, Kokonoe, and Tager were on the table to her right, with Nine and Jubei laughing as their daughter possessively held onto Tager. Across the room sat Tsubaki and Jin, with their eyes only on each other and hands intertwined. On the dancefloor was Mai and Taro, swirling and twirling and ending each of their flourishes with a kiss.

Celica sighed. Everywhere she looked there were couples. It was agonizing. Where was Ragna?

As if hearing her thoughts, he suddenly emerged back into the ballroom – too late as she only noticed after having run up to him – with Rachel Alucard on his arm.

"Am I interrupting something?" Celica asked as she stared at the pair awkwardly.

"Well what are you standing around for, you fool? Be a gentleman, or have I taught you nothing? She obviously desires to dance, and you cannot hold me forever." _Thank you Miss Rachel!_

"Damn Rabbit." Ragna muttered under his breath as Rachel headed off to her and Valkenhayn's table.

"I heard that." With a well-placed punt of Gii, Ragna toppled over.

"Ragna!"

"I'm fine Celica. So you wanted to dance?"

Her heart brimmed with hope once again. "Yes, I'd love to."

It was peculiar. As they danced, she could detect the smell of roses on him.

"Were you out in the gardens with Miss Rachel?" It was an innocent question.

"Uhh yeah, why?" There was his nervousness showing on his face again.

"Just wondering where you were. There's something I wanted to tell you Ragna."

He suddenly halted and grasped her shoulders as his face turned to one of concern. "Are you alright? Did Kokonoe do something to you?"

"No, no. It's nothing bad." She leaned into his chest as they resumed. Suddenly the scent of roses on him felt so _wrong_.

"Celica?"

"I love you Ragna. You are the Bloodedge I remember meeting. You've saved me so many times, like a knight in bloody armor!" She looked up to see his pained face and it distorted her smile. They had stopped dancing again.

"Sorry, Celica. You were always familiar to me but I couldn't place it. But after Saya came back I realized it. You were the nun that raised us, weren't you? Even if you somehow aren't, I'm already spoken for."

"It's Miss Rachel, isn't it?" She tried to hold back tears. She didn't want to upset Nine and Trinity if they saw this.

"Yeah."

She cried herself to sleep that night and every night after.

* * *

><p><em>Jin Kisaragi<em>

Celica hummed a song as she wandered around Ikaruga's NOL branch. _Now where was the kitchen again? Oh, I just came from there an hour ago!_

"Woman, I demand to speak to you at once." Came a chilling voice behind her.

"Oh, hi Jin! What is it?" Celica cheered.

He glared. "In private."

Celica followed him as he headed to the basement. "Is it something about Ragna?" Jin ignored her.

As soon as he stopped walking, Jin turned and pointed Yukianesa's sheath at her neck. "Just who the hell are you? Why are you so familiar with my brother and I?" He seethed.

Celica blinked owlishly, completely unperturbed that a weapon was pointed to her and smiled brightly. "I met Ragna 100 years ago, before the start of the Dark War. Then Kokonoe brought me here!"

"So, the grimalkin is behind this. Was that brother from another phase shift?" Jin muttered to himself. He glanced at the woman again. Both he and Ragna had felt a sense of deja vu with her in this very place, after she caught them in the middle of battle. A vision of the nun that raised them.

"Do you happen to be a nun?"

"Of course not, silly! Do I look like one to you?" Celica laughed at the seemingly random question. "But then again, I might've become one if I'd never met Ragna again..."

Jin's eyes flashed as he placed the pieces together – the deja vu, the uncomfortable feeling of being near her. She isn't supposed to _exist_. She is a paradox to the world's order. "So, destiny has brought forth another phantom of the past? Begone! Fangs of ice!"

Celica had no time to react as a wave of ice fueled by the Power of Order crashed into her, freezing and shattering her body.

* * *

><p><em>Noel Vermillion<em>

The kitchen of the Ikaruga NOL branch was a sight to behold. Dough dripped from the ceiling, potatoes were scattered across the tile flooring, vegetables were cut into absurdly large shapes, bits of chicken were burned to a crisp, and a tentacle could be seen trying to slither out from inside a pot.

But the two women in the kitchen paid no mind to the mess as they worked together on making chicken pot pie.

"Celica, do you really think Ragna will like this?" Asked Noel as she slapped the tentacle with a ladle and stirred in the vegetables.

"Absolutely. I have a gut feeling that he likes chicken pot pie. I'm sure you're a great chef!"

"Thanks, it's been too long since I had someone believe in my cooking. Here, could you take a taste?"

Celica stared at Noel's concoction. The soup was... _censored?!_ Too nice to point out that fact, she took a sip from the offered ladle and instantly felt her body shut down. She could faintly hear the phrase _Astral Finish!_ before darkness overcame her.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Alucard<em>

Celica had healed Jin as much as her magic would allow for the moment. As she was about to leave the hospital wing to rest, she heard Tsubaki and Rachel's voices from outside the room.

"_That classless, loutish fool, Ragna the Bloodedge, does not have much time allotted to him."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Whether or not you involve yourself, he will soon die."_

"_Ragna the Bloodedge is going to die...? ...Do you mean to tell me to let him go just because you said so?"_

"_I do not try to interfere with you. If you wish to kill him and can do so, then you may. I fear he's shouldering a heavy burden. A burden large enough and wide enough to swallow the whole world. A burden whose evil is slowly eating away at him. Which is why, Tsubaki... You and Jin Kisaragi need to defeat him. He must be slain before he dies."_

"_Kill him... before he dies?"_

"_That is why I have a request to make of you, wielder of the Zero type Izayoi... The only blade that can destroy – us – the Chrono Phantasma. If he for whatever reason dies before you can sever his fate... Then you must kill me, Tsubaki Yayoi. That is the only way we can completely eradicate the evil within him..."_

Celica leaned against the door even after the two outside had parted ways. _Ragna... can't be saved? And Miss Rachel has to die too? This is wrong. All wrong. This isn't fair at all!_

Tsubaki had returned days after, in critical condition (Kokonoe had Tager follow her). She had failed to subdue Ragna. Jin has only recently been able to move his limbs again, he would be in no condition to stop Ragna either. No, now they had to change targets to Rachel. But without Tsubaki able to use the Izayoi...

"Miss Rachel." Celica called out to the empty hallway. She knew Rachel would hear her.

"Oh my. And what has brought you to summon me, Celica A. Mercury? Should you not be resting to heal Tsubaki and Jin? I would hope you are not shirking your duties." Rachel said with a knowing smile. She obviously knew why Celica had asked for her.

"I overheard you talking to Tsubaki before she left. You say that the Izayoi is the only thing that can kill you to save Ragna?"

"How disappointing to see that even you lack manners for the privacy of others. But yes, that is correct."

"What if... what if another Chrono Phantasma fought you? Would it be possible?" Rachel almost pitied the girl, desperation was clearly in her voice. Almost.

"No it would not. While you are also a Chrono Phantasma, you do not have nearly the power of the Izayoi nor the capability to force my eyes unto death. Do not overestimate your capabilities. You are _not_ a fighter and do not think having Kokonoe's puppet will make you one." Rachel's eyes were hard.

"I have to try. For Ragna's sake. Please."

"And forgo allowing Tsubaki to surely kill me? What is it you are truly thinking, Celica A. Mercury? To die along with Ragna and I?"

"To spare Tsubaki the pain of taking an innocent man's life!"

"Do not lie to me now, or your punishment will double. Very well, I shall give you but a glimpse of second death."

* * *

><p><em>Taokaka<em>

It was while exploring Ikaruga that Celica happened upon the curious Kaka. Tao had been searching for anyone willing to feed her. The healer felt the need to take the Kaka to a restaurant.

"Hey, stupid-hair lady! Thanks for feeding Tao! Tao will never forget your kindness."

Celica was curious as to the Kaka's mask but smiled nonetheless. "You're welcome. Will you be able to find food next time?"

"Hmm maybe? Depends if Tao can find Rawrgna the Bloodedge and turn him in for some loot!"

Celica giggled at the rendition of Ragna's name. _Maybe it's better if I don't tell him that._

"As thanks, why doesn't Tao show you Tao's home?"

"The Kaka village? That sounds like fun. Lead the way!"

The Kaka village was below the hierarchical city, entrenched in seithr. Only too late did Celica realize the gas was too much for her body to take in, and that she was too far away for help.

* * *

><p><em>Tager<em>

"_Tager, I want you to go fetch Celica for me. Dead or alive, doesn't matter to me."_ Kokonoe's transmission ended. He sighed. While the man held no grievances with the healer, orders were orders – Kokonoe did not take no for an answer. It was obvious to him that Kokonoe planned to terminate Celica.

It did not take long to find her, thanks to the tracker Kokonoe had installed on him when she first created Celica. Now it was simply a matter of subduing her.

"Hello Tager!"

"...hello Celica. Should you really be wandering in the city by yourself?"

"Why does everybody say that? I can find my way back to the base... it's just taking me some time."

"How about I just lead you back? You should take someone with you next time you decide to leave."

"Okay. Here, can you pick up these things I bought?"

Tager had completely ignored the grocery bags behind the healer. As he turned around, a thud on the ground was heard. He looked down. Celica lay on the ground with a fractured skull and blood oozing down her face.

"Well, mission complete I guess."

* * *

><p><em>Litchi Faye-Ling<em>

Arakune's pained screeches could be heard across downtown Ikaruga. Nearby residents kept in their homes, hoping the noise would stop soon. One woman dared to follow the sounds. Litchi leaped across rooftops, closer and closer to the source until she found him.

"Roy!"

Arakune could not hear her as he writhed in pain. Litchi stepped closer until she could see the cause of his pain – a young auburn haired girl on the ground that looked just as confused as she was at the reaction. That is, until Litchi felt a wave of pain and nausea. _W-what is this? This sensation... seithr nullification!?_ Such a feat shouldn't have been possible by any means, but the only possible cause here was... _that girl. If Roy remains here any longer he might just disintegrate. I can't let him get away, but dealing with this girl comes first. She endangers everything I've possibly worked on to save him._

She stepped between the two and tried nudging Arakune away. "Please, stop. You're hurting him!"

The girl needed no further words to crawl away from them. The pain had lessened from the increased proximity and Arakune's shrieking had stopped. Litchi turned around to gently smile at him. "Go. I'll find you soon, okay?" She liked to hope that the Roy inside the monster could understand her. Without a reply, Arakune quickly turned and slithered away from the rooftop.

_Now onto business..._ Litchi turned back to the girl and was thankful for the large space between them. _It seems I was right, the seithr nullification is affected by distance. I have to be careful._

"W-what was that thing?"

"He was once a man but was corrupted by the power of the Boundary. He is now an entity of seithr." Litchi glared coldly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." She couldn't look Litchi in the eye. That's when the scientist knew – this girl was innocent but knew of her ability. It was a pity she'd have to kill her.

"Forgive me, but your very existence is a danger to his life and I cannot leave such dangers unattended." She summoned her staff.

* * *

><p><em>Arakune<em>

Hazama and Relius had released Arakune into the city – Litchi was becoming too complacent with being able to constantly watch him, she needed a reminder that her beloved Roy's life was on the line and she needed to step up her work. The mass of seithr slithered around the rooftops of Ikaruga in an attempt to search for the wielders of the Azure. As it neared the NOL branch, the creature stopped. It felt a particular essence on its current rooftop – from a girl and her doll.

"Azure? Nox! Nox! Nox!"

While it was not the Azure, it felt related. The Nox Nyctores. The doll. Arakune rolled itself into a spherical shape and shot towards it.

"Nox! Nox! Nox! I must devour it. Give it to me!"

Celica screamed in terror at the sight of the blob of seithr seemingly coming out of nowhere and knocking Minerva to the ground. She ran back a safe distance as her guardian attempted to fight the creature to no avail. Minerva's attacks were having no affect on the blob. It was like punching dough.

Arakune took little effort to swallow Minerva whole. It was absolutely unnerving to watch. Celica swore she would have nightmares of this if she survived.

"_Celica? What the hell's wrong with Minerva's communications? Shit, shit, SHIT, Arakune! Dammit get the hell out of there Celica! Run! Get back to base NOW!"_ Celica had never felt more grateful for Kokonoe's transmission.

"B-but Minerva! I can't just leave her."

"_I can just rebuild her but right now you have to get out of there! GET HOPPING YOU IDIOT!"_

"B-but I..." Torn between leaving her guardian behind and saving her own life, the healer could only cower in place. Arakune slithered to her.

"No! S-stay back!"

"_Roy! Don't get any closer to her!"_

As Arakune drew closer, the shape of its body began to shift involuntarily. It would try to reform its shape, only to fail as small blobs of seithr dropped and did not return to the main body. It began to shriek in pain.

In confusion and fear, Celica stepped back, until she felt nothing behind her foot as she fell down the rooftop and onto the streets, screaming.

* * *

><p><em>Bang Shishigami<em>

Celica was wandering the streets of Ikaruga unsupervised. Again. She had wanted to go grocery shopping to make a personal, cooked meal for Ragna. But now she was lost. Again. Having no choice, she tapped the arm of the nearest person hoping to ask for directions.

"Excuse me?"

"What?! Now why is a beautiful young lady like you wandering alone?! You should have an escort! But thankfully, I, Bang Shishigami, do not have an assignment present! What is it you need?" The man's loud and abrasive voice hurt Celica's ears and those of anyone nearby during his outburst.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ But she was too nice to say that. "Could you please direct me to the market? I really want to make a home cooked meal for someone."

The man's eyes widened, though for what reason she could not fathom. "Ah! How innocent and true of you to make a meal with your heart! I shall help you in your endeavor!" _Does she not know that the market is on the other side of the city? It looked like she was heading to Akitsu-Ko._

Celica smiled and followed Bang as he led her to the market. _He seems like a nice man regardless._

The pair had small talk along the travel (with Bang starting most of the conversations and Celica being too nice to mention that his voice was damaging her hearing). As they passed through some ruins in Wadatsumi, Bang stopped and turned to Celica. "Be careful around here, young lady. The buildings have not been cleaned up and the falling debris can be very dangerous!" By then Celica had lost all hearing ability and simply nodded. As they crossed a bridge under a construction building, she did not hear the sound of an anvil dropping. Bang, too distracted in his thoughts of Litchi, did not hear it either until Celica's body crumpled to the floor face-first and slid down the sandy hill under the bridge.

* * *

><p><em>Carl Clover<em>

Kazamotsu was vastly different from when she remembered it 100 years ago. Seeing her hometown brought a sad smile to her face. It made her think of her sister Nine. And when she thought of Nine she thought of Trinity. The two most precious friends she had were dead. Celica had no idea where Mitsuyoshi was and Kokonoe would not give any information on her father. The only other that she was close to was Nirvana, but Trinity had sealed the Nox away after the Dark War.

As if the world was following her thoughts, she saw a boy in purple followed by a familiar purple Nox across the street.

"Nirvana?!"

The boy turned to instantly glare at her. "Her name is not Nirvana! It's Ada!"

"What? But that's... it has to be..." Celica missed the murderous looks the boy was giving her and walked closer to the familiar purple doll. "Nirvana! It is you! How are you unsealed?"

"I told you, it's ADA! Go, sis!" Obeying Carl's command, Nirvana brought forth her bladed fingers and stabbed Celica repeatedly before tossing the body down into the river below the street.

_Nirvana? But... why?_ Her former guardian's betrayal hurt more than the stab wounds. Now she was completely alone as she bled out and sank to the bottom of the river.

* * *

><p><em>Hakumen<em>

Hakumen sighed. While this was certainly not the most grievous of Kokonoe's offenses, it was one of the most annoying to deal with. Magister Nine's sister, Celica A. Mercury. The healer had begged to tag along with him because he was the only other familiar person she has encountered thus far other than Kokonoe.

"I have no time for this." _She was a burden during the Dark War and she is a burden now. Just what is the grimalkin planning? And why give her freedom to roam? If she is allowed to move on her own then there is no need for me to lead her back._

As he cared naught for Kokonoe's plans, he ignored the copy of his former teammate's sister as he continued to Ikaruga.

* * *

><p><em>Nu-13<em>

Take-Mikazuchi. Her sister's personal Nox Nyctores. It was the perfect place for her to begin the battle for Ragna's freedom. Starting with the Murakumo in front of them, one of the sources for Ragna's constant agony.

"_That's fine with me! Let's kill each other again... She can watch, if you want... or we can make it a threesome! She'll have to go first though."_

"_... Celica, stay back."_

"No." She stepped forward with Minerva.

"Celica, what the hell? You won't be able to beat Nu. Trust me on this. It's our battle." Ragna held a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you want to interfere in Nu and Ragna's private time? Or do you want to die so we can be alone? If so, that can be arranged." Nu summoned her Murakumo armor.

Celica shook her head. "No, Ragna. This time I want to fight for you. Believe in me, okay?"

Before he could say no and throw her back from the area, Celica and Minerva charged at Nu. Ragna knew it would be a hopeless battle. Nu's Life-Link with him would ensure of that.

"Dammit Celica, don't be a martyr! Get out of there!" He wanted so badly to jump in the middle of the battle and take over but he would be likely to hit Celica with all the constant moving. Nu was resilient and could take the hits but not Celica. Celica was too fragile for this. _Idiot! What does she think she'd get from fighting Nu?_

All Ragna could do was watch for an opening to get Celica out of the battle but Nu was relentless. She knew what he was trying to do and would not have it.

"Ragna belongs to Nu and only Nu!" Nu fought up close, keeping away any chance for Ragna to interfere. While the doll would block some of her attacks, the fragile human was left open and Nu made sure to take advantage of every moment she had to cut, slice, or stab her with her swords.

* * *

><p><em>Lambda-11<em>

Kokonoe's lab was always an interesting place to be in. It reminded Celica of the temporary lab Kokonoe set up in Kagura's basement. The genius scientist in question was sitting at her desk, with one hand grabbing chips from three separate bags and the other typing away at her computer.

Kokonoe looked up from her work. "If you're just gonna stand there and look stupid could you get me some coffee? Don't forget to read the signs." The half-beastkin had to install signs all across her domain to ensure her aunt's copy wouldn't get lost.

"Sure thing!" Celica cheered, not noticing that it wasn't a request. It was an _order._

Celica walked out of the main lab and turned to the left, following the first sign. Kokonoe let out the breath she didn't know she was holding at the sight. _So far so good._ She turned back to her computer screen. _Now for Tager's next upgrades..._

_15 minutes later_

Unbelievable. There was no other word for the situation. Celica had _still_ gotten lost even with the signs. The healer had found herself in the living area after missing a sign from an adjacent hallway. She sighed as she looked around the room for other signs until she noticed a blond ponytail from behind the couch.

"Lambda?"

The Murakumo raised her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I am searching for... my friend."

"Oh let me help you! What does he look like?"

Lambda remained silent, as if weighing the positives and negatives of telling Celica about her 'friend'. "He is a small tartar."

Celica began walking around the room, though not entirely sure of what she was supposed to be looking for. "What's a tartar?"

Lambda was about to answer her before the Murakumo let out a wail. Lambda looked like she was about to cry. Concerned, Celica was about to head toward her until she felt something _squishy_ under her shoe. She looked down to find a black and yellow insect on the bottom of it.

"Eww!"

Before she could try to scrape it off, Lambda (in full Murakumo armor) tackled her. "Overclocking. Terminating target."

* * *

><p><em>Tsubaki Yayoi<em>

If there was one thing Celica really enjoyed about this era, it was that she had more female friends to talk with. Nothing against Nine and Trinity of course, but they each had their own love lives to think about and it made Celica feel left out. And so, she was having tea with Tsubaki right now. The wielder of Izayoi needed to calm down after learning of Jin's condition.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, I will do my best. He'll be back up in no time!"

"I truly hope so. You are very kind, Celica."

Tsubaki's smile felt so true, so full of emotion that the healer couldn't help but ask, "Do you really care for him?"

"Yes. He means... he means the world to me. No, more than the world." The response was immediate.

_Those words... they sound so much like... Trinity's._ Celica felt her heart clench at the bitterness and irony that came with the thought. _I hope they won't end up like Trinity and..._ she dared not think his name.

"Oh, does this mean you're in love with my little Jin?" The words slipped from her mouth without thinking.

"L-love?! I-it's just a matter of aspiration!" Tsubaki sputtered in surprise, then pinched herself on the arm for acting so unladylike. _Wait, did she just say 'my little Jin'? I have known him for so long but this woman is completely unfamiliar to me. In fact, she's younger than even me. Who is she to say that?_ Tsubaki's eyes turned hard and her smile dropped. "What do you mean, 'my little Jin'?"

"Oh! Sorry. I dunno why but I feel like a sort of mother around him, you know? Like I have to keep him and Ragna from fighting like children or something. They certainly are a one of a kind set of brothers." Celica's eyes and smile drooped at the mention of Ragna.

If there was one thing that was could shock Tsubaki more than the Imperator's betrayal, this was it. "Brothers? What are you saying? Jin was raised by the Kisaragis. You don't mean..."

"Yes. He and Ragna were brothers before being separated. They also had a younger sister. Before, the three were raised in a small church together."

Jin had told Tsubaki that he lived in a church before being adopted by the Kisaragis, but he had never mentioned siblings. It was befuddling. It was unbelievable. _How could Jin be related to that... that criminal?!_

"Tsubaki?" Celica snapped her out of her reverie.

"Sorry, it's just... hard to believe. They're so different."

"I felt the same when I found out myself. I hope Ragna turns out well in the end..."

"Why do you care for that evil man, Celica? He was the one that put Jin in this position in the first place!"

"You would have had to see it yourself. He wasn't himself. The... Imperator, you called her? She turned him into the _Black Beast._ He would never do this to Jin!"

Of course Tsubaki had been briefed on the events that took place. She had only paid the most attention to three bits of information: Ragna had become the _Black Beast_ of legend, Ragna hurt Jin and Noel, and that Kokonoe of Sector Seven was their ally. She refused to give him any leeway though. Harming Jin and Noel was unforgivable, atop the many sins he had already committed.

"Your will to care for him despite all that... you love him, don't you?" It was more of an accusation than a declaration and Celica knew it.

"I do." The healer gave Tsubaki a bright smile. She would not back down.

Tsubaki's eyes were cold and calculating. _She views Jin as a son, Jin who is brothers with Ragna, Ragna whom she admits to love._ Her stomach turned at the implications. While Celica had not stated seeing Ragna as a son, it made Tsubaki uncomfortable.

"Now that I think about them growing up in a church, I might very well have just become a nun if I never met Ragna again. I can only love him." The smile was still there, bright and glaring.

_Nun? Jin mentioned being raised by a..._ The pieces snapped together. Jin had also spoken of the nun that raised him when he was young and how it unnerved him that Celica caused a sense of deja vu. Even without the context of Celica and Ragna's first meeting, Kagura had also told Tsubaki that the Celica she knew was a copy of the soul of the original Celica from 100 years ago, created by Kokonoe. _The original Celica..._

That uncomfortable feeling came back at full force. She saw it now, and it was _disgusting._ The young woman in front of her... was in love with her _foster son. One that she raised from a young age._

Tsubaki immediately stood and summoned her short sword. "While you are a copy, you must pay for the sins of the original. I will cast judgment upon you!"

* * *

><p><em>Hazama<em>

Hazama was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. It was a rare thing for him to feel, given how he often made sure to stay ahead of the game. But this time, even he had been preempted. _By that damned grimalkin no less!_ Kokonoe had brought back someone that shouldn't be in this era. Someone that had the ability to nullify seithr, the very essence of his body. Even worse, _she_ had a constant guardian in the form of a robot doll, not unlike Relius' wife, minus the soul of course.

Terumi had accidentally been given a doppelganger body by the oh so generous Trinity Glassfille (he really had to thank her for that, _personally, and he had just the method for both men to enjoy it_) and wanted to go look at another continuum shift, leaving Hazama to his own devices.

_First thing's first, that annoying little girl needs to go. Can't have her ruining the big moment when we take down Amaterasu, after all. Just how to deal with her?_ Hazama tossed one of his butterfly knives absentmindedly, expertly catching it without even thinking. _Wait, that's it! My opponent is the doll, not the girl. If I can't fight her upfront, I'll have to take her out from afar. Yes, I will give her a slow and painful death for making me have to deal with her shitty existence._

After informing Relius of his plans (so the old man wouldn't have to send Nu after him), Hazama set out for the streets of Ikaruga. While it was obvious that Kokonoe would try to hole her up in Colonel Kagura's base, his Intelligence officers had just recently reported seeing her wander the streets. _Hmph, they finally have a use other than being seithr food for once._

It wasn't hard to find her; Celica stuck out like a sore thumb still garbed in her Mage's Guild uniform. Hazama smirked at the opportune environment; she was alone (with her doll guardian) and there were no bystanders (not that he cared if any of them died in the process, but he had to keep his cover up). They were also in the backroads, so it wouldn't be likely for anyone to come in and interrupt them.

Silently, he threw a knife at her. As expected, Minerva deflected it, sending the knife back to its owner. Hazama caught it with ease and grinned. "Should a little girl and her doll really be wandering alone at this hour? _Who knows_ what unfortunate events could happen."

"Kaz-Hazama!"

The green haired man noticed her slip up and glared. He did _not_ like being compared to that man – Trinity's former lover. _Was it really that damn hard to differentiate them!?_

"You've been quite a pain in the ass and frankly, I don't like that feeling. So do me a favor and _STAY DEAD!_"

He dashed to the side, tossing two knives followed by Ouroboros at her. Again, the robot doll covered its master, deflecting the attacks. Again, he caught the knives as they sailed through the air back at him and Ouroboros dissipated. _Time to mix things up!_ He summoned Ouroboros, but instead of aiming it at her directly, used it to grab a large metal pipe nearby and threw it at her.

Not expecting this change of assault, Celica ducked to the ground as Minerva jumped to strike the pipe. Hazama saw his chance.

"Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent!" As Minerva landed a short distance from her master, Hazama called upon Ouroboros to bind the robot doll before throwing the chain head to its face and pulling it to him so he could slash at it with his knives. Instead of throwing the doll away with his dark energy, he crushed it to the ground.

"No! Minerva!" Celica charged towards them, only to be stopped by a knife narrowly missing her face.

"Sorry but you're doll's all broken now, little girl." Hazama laughed as he ground his foot on Minerva's mangled face. "And you're next."

Celica's knees shook. Without Minerva, she was defenseless. Even if being near her would weaken Hazama, it would take little strength to kill her. She turned and ran away, heading for the base.

Hazama could only laugh at the scene. _Oh she's scared now huh? Too late for that. The chase begins!_

With Celica's panic and her already jumbled sense of direction, she ran blindly through the dark streets, hoping she would make it to the base. A knife grazing her face and the dead-end in front of her told her she would not make it.

Hazama casually tossed a knife in his right hand as he walked into alley before throwing it at her right knee, preventing her from even trying to run. "Oh look, it's like a little rabbit finding its way into the lion's den. Hahaha, what are you going to do, cry for your puppy knight? He's probably off screwing that shitty vampire somewhere. How do you feel about that, huh? HUH?"

Celica couldn't stop the tears from spilling. While she was afraid, that was not the source of her tears. It was Hazama's implications that made her cry. Implications that Ragna did not love her. He threw more knives in quick succession; at her left knee, shoulders, and wrists, eventually creating an outline of her body on the wall _painted in blood._

He held her chin with his left hand and a butterfly knife in his right. "How about we cut up that ugly little face of yours, hm? I bet your puppy knight won't even recognize you, much less want you after. Then again, who'd want a woman he calls an 'old hag' anyways, am I right?"

While he wanted to prolong the torture even more, Hazama knew he had to act soon or else his body would shut down from being in such close proximity due to Celica's seithr nullification. Grinning, he slashed her face several times before stabbing her heart and leaving her to bleed tears as she died.

* * *

><p><em>Mu-12<em>

"_Ah... Blade of the Godslayer. This is becoming quite interesting. I suppose I must put up a fight... I call upon thee once more, foul beast."_

"_Huh!?"_

"_Gaaah!"_

"_The Dark... One...?"_

A pitch resounded in Noel's mind. It was a painful sound that forced away her concentration from Ragna as he attacked her and Jin. Time stopped as all she could see was darkness. _What's going on?_

"Blade of the Godslayer. Wield yourself with your sister sword as mine weapons against Amaterasu."

"Imperator?!" Noel frantically looked around but she could only hear her voice.

"Join with your brother and sister. They are right here, waiting for you." The voice was hypnotic and Noel could not find the will to disobey.

"My... brother and sister."

"Share with them my gift of Death for this world."

"Death. For this world. Destroy. Acknowledged."

Time resumed around Mu. Ragna had been teleported away by Phantom as Jin lay on the ground, barely alive. Celica had rushed back after the Black Beast disappeared and began to heal Jin. The Murakumo locked onto Celica.

"Targets identified as a Chrono Phantasma and imitation Nox Nyctores. Target threat level is C. Switching to battle mode. Overriding all power limitations."

"N-Noel?"

* * *

><p><em>Makoto Nanaya<em>

Being surrounded by women that loved sweets usually gets one to enjoy sweets as well, and Celica A. Mercury was no exception. Her sister Nine was addicted to sweets (a trait she noticed passed onto Kokonoe) and Trinity would often be seen drinking sweet tea (while daydreaming about Kazuma). Her new friends of the era were no better: Tsubaki was addicted to chocolate (while daydreaming about Jin), and Noel and Makoto were extremely fond of bakery treats.

And so, the healer found herself making plans with the girls to try a new bakery in Akitsu-Ko. Tsubaki planned to ask Jin to attend, so Noel opted to take a separate train while also grabbing Mai and Taro along. Makoto said she'd swing by Kokonoe's lab to ask (drag) the scientist and her assistant to come along. That left Celica to go by herself.

"So just take the fourth train at the station. That's the one that goes to Akitsu-Ko, okay? We meet at 3:30pm sharp so don't be late!" Reminded Makoto.

"Okay. I'll see you all there tomorrow!" Cheered Celica.

_The next day_

The girls had all left at different times of the day. Celica looked around her surroundings – a junkyard. "Umm, where is the train station?"

* * *

><p><em>Valkenhayn R. Hellsing<em>

Loyalty to an old friend or loyalty to his master? Valkenhayn did not want to ever have to make that choice. But now he must.

"..." Phantom watched on, as her Gravity Seed took hold of Rachel, Valkenhayn, and Celica. Firebolts were aimed at Rachel.

"Sis, please stop! You don't have to do this!" Celica's pleading fell on deaf ears. The very little free will Phantom had was already spent having saved Valkenhayn and Trinity from Terumi.

Valkenhayn looked at Rachel and he knew she understood what he was about to do. She always knew. _Forgive me, Miss Celica, Miss Nine, Miss Trinity, Jubei. I truly do not wish for this but my master always comes first._

Using all of the power he had remaining, Valkenhayn broke free of the Gravity Seed and quickly struck Celica's vital organs, killing her instantly before throwing her body at her sister.

"...!" Phantom's shock allowed Rachel to break free from the Gravity Seed to teleport herself and her servant away.

* * *

><p><em>Platinum the Trinity<em>

With the promise of some 'fresh air' and that Tager would bring her back to base, Celica had taken the opportunity to explore Kazamotsu, hoping to see any familiar faces. She was spotted before she could see one.

"Celica? What're you doing here?"

"Mr. Jubei? It is you!"

She kneeled down to hug her brother-in-law and he awkwardly returned the gesture. It was obvious he was confused as to her appearance in this era.

"I met Kokonoe and she's so grown up now! She said something about copying my soul so that I could exist in this time."

Jubei sighed. "That daughter o' mine. Always experimenting with whatever she can get her hands on. Anyway, it's good to see you again after... what happened."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Y'know, about the church and the kids."

"I'm confused Mr. Jubei. What church and kids?"

"You don't remember?"

The healer shook her head no.

"Well how about we talk about this over dinner? I'd also like to know what my daughter's been up to."

"Sure. It'll be good to be back together again."

Jubei was about to give Celica the directions until a little girl's voice interrupted them. "Heeeeey! Master Jubei!"

Jubei smiled and turned to the girl that ran over to him. "Platinum? Where's Bang?"

"No worries, Master. Luna delivered the message to that loud guy and he's in Wadatsumi." Her eyes narrowed at Celica. "Who's this?" _Is he into ponytails?!_

"Ah, this is my sister-in-law, Celica."

"Nice to meet you." Celica stuck out her hand.

"Well I'm Master Jubei's apprentice, the Great Luna!" Luna begrudgingly shook the proffered hand. "And I'm Sena, pleased to meet you." Luna pinched her and Sena's cheek. _Shut up Sena! This girl is obviously no good and trying to take Master Jubei's attention. Just look at her!_

"You know, you remind me of a friend of mine. She had hair the same color as yours."

"Eh, about that Celica..." Jubei looked away. "I have something to do. Platinum, could you bring her over for dinner later? We have things to talk about."

"Sure thing, Master Jubei." Answered Sena. He knew Luna was about to have a spazz attack. _What? WHAT? She's having dinner with Master Jubei!? What the eff, and he didn't even offer us to join! Well, maybe they have something important to talk about? What could be so important that Luna couldn't be included!?_

Luna ground her teeth as Jubei walked away. She turned to Celica. "Alright, who the hell are you to try and bag Master Jubei and claim to be related to him?!" _Uhh Luna, I think Master Jubei was the one that said they were related._

Celica simply smiled. "Oh, well my sister is his wife so that makes me his sister-in-law."

Luna and Sena froze. _W-wife? Master Jubei's married!? Well where the heck has she been all this time? Master Jubei never mentioned having a wife. Maybe they separated? Or maybe something bad happened to her. Luna..._

Platinum began to cry. "Waaaaah! Master Jubei!"

"Aww, there there." Celica pat the girl on the head but her hand was smacked away.

"You stupid haired flatty! I don't want your pity. How dare you bring back thoughts of Master Jubei's wife. Take this!" Platinum summoned Muchorin and promptly sent the healer flying.

"Hah, that'll show her not to get too close to Master Jubei." _Luna you do remember we were supposed to bring her to dinner, right?_

* * *

><p><em>Relius Clover<em>

Once Relius Clover finds an interesting subject, he is never one to let it go. No, he would capture whatever caught his eye, and all the world was his pool of specimens.

"Fascinating. Simply fascinating."

His current subject of interest was Celica A. Mercury. He would have to bring her in himself if he wanted to conduct any tests. Hazama loathed the creature and did not want to be involved. Relius chuckled. _Such are the minds of those that depend too much on seithr._

Never one for discretion, Relius had 'borrowed' several of the Intelligence officers to track down his subject before capturing her himself.

Celica's eyes felt heavy as she forced them to open. The sensation of a crushing weight surrounded her from all sides. She was trapped naked within a coffin of cold, hard metal. There was an opening for her face to see what was in front of her. The entire room was dark, save for the single lamp hanging above her.

"Where am I? Minerva? Minerva!" She called out for her guardian but no response came. No protective metal arms, no being carried away, nothing.

"Ah, so you finally awake, Celica A. Mercury." The voice sent shivers down her spine. It was the voice of the creepy man that had fought Minerva and knocked her out.

"W-who are you?"

"I am known as Relius Clover."

_Relius Clover? Kokonoe mentioned him before. Something about having used to work together and now he works with Terumi?_

"Kokonoe has created quite an intriguing specimen this time. A copied soul of the past – a Chrono Phantasma. I only need to find your body's schematics and I will be able to recreate you. Hmhmhm, yes. And your healing magic – truly a rare ability. As for your puppet," he stared at the coffin, "negligible. The Idea Engine may be something to look at in spare time, but you are _far_ more interesting."

Celica felt colder than before, if it was even possible. The man's blunt and perverse words made her feel violated.

"Where's Minerva?"

"I took the liberty of reforming her into your... bed, if you will."

_This coffin? No! Minerva!_

Celica began to cry but Relius paid no heed as he stepped closer.

"Now, let us see what makes you so special." He placed a hand on her face.

"Your soul revolves around the rendition of love. Now just why is that? So, you are driven by unrequited love for a man you know has rejected you once."

"No! Stop, please, don't say any more!" The truth hurt and it being revealed by this madman only made it worse. _Don't bring it up! I already had to tell Ragna that once. Nooo!_

"Well, what a surprise from such a young lady. You were secretly envious of your sister and friend for their relationships. Hahaha."

"No, no, no! I-why can't I have someone that loves me too?!"

"I guess this is to be expected of a woman that was always on the sidelines of the sidelines. You were burden for the Six Heroes to watch over during the Dark War. Oh? Now what's this?"

"Don't... please... stop. Anything but that."

"Even more than your envy for their relationships was your anger for being in the shadows of not just your sister, but your friend as well. The Ninth Sage and the Platinum Alchemist. Ah, such is the fate of one surrounded by those far superior to them."

"NOOOOOOO! Please stop! I'm begging you!" Celica sobbed as her heart was laid bare. Her deepest and truest feelings buried under were brought to light.

"Hmhm, so they are the key. And now I just need to find the inner workings of your magic..."

_Why... why do I feel so lonely and... empty?_

* * *

><p><em>Amane Nishiki<em>

When word came that a dance troupe was in Ikaruga, Celica was absolutely excited. She wanted to impress Ragna. Both he and Rachel had mentioned dancing before, though the former had told her it was only in context of battle. Rachel would only smirk and tell her to try it herself.

Celica held the ad in her hands. 'Flowering Nishiki Troupe performing in Yabiko Block-12!' _I have to talk to the manager!_

Tager had been kind enough to escort her there. Celica wanted to arrive early so that she wouldn't miss anything. The show itself was like a dream to her, flowing and elegant and graceful. Not a single misstep. Completely professional. She wanted to dance like that with Ragna. She sought out the manager after the show.

"Excuse me, are you Amane Nishiki?"

"Why yes I am. What can I do for you my dear?" Celica felt a twinge of jealousy that a man was prettier than her.

She poked her index fingers together. "I was... hoping you could teach me a little about dancing. There's someone I want to show it to."

The man did not even have to think before he replied, "I'm afraid I cannot. My dance troupe is only for men. Sorry but I won't be able to help you with anything more than the basics and I know that is not what you are asking for."

Celica looked down in disappointment. "Is there really nothing more? I could work for you. I-I can cook and sew your costumes. Please!"

Amane narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I already told you that I cannot. Everyone in the troupe can already do that. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for our next show." The man prided his patience, but the girl's pestering was grating. He turned and walked off until he felt a tug on his kimono sleeve. It was that girl again.

"Please, I'll do anything!"

His patience at an end, Amane turned and took his battle stance. "Look dear, I already told you no. If you can defeat me then I will, how about that?"

"Yes! Minerva!" A robot doll he had not noticed earlier flew down from the stands and stood next to the girl.

_This may become quite interesting. Maybe._

The battle lasted for several minutes, with the doll constantly guarding the girl and trying to swipe at Amane. His consistent attacks though, were starting to chip at the doll's defenses. As he formed a drill with one of his kimono sleeves, the other was torn off by the doll's razor fingers. Amane forced the drill onto the doll's face, making a clean hole through the back. Minerva aimed for his shoulders, but only managed to slice his scarf in a last attempt to stop him.

"Minerva!"

But he was not done. Taking his drill sleeve, he plunged it into the ground for a tornado of ribbons to rise bind the girl, constricting her. The ribbons continued to get tighter until Amane knew she could no longer breathe. Not wanting to stain his sleeve red, he released his ribbons. "That was for ruining my outfit and wasting my time. Oh no, now I'm late."

* * *

><p><em>Azrael<em>

With Sector Seven's rerouted electricity to sustain the hierarchical cities, Kokonoe's containment seal on Azrael only lasted for all of five days.

"Huh? I can move already? Damn, how long has it been?" Grumbled Azrael as he flexed his muscles to restore feeling into them. He still felt ready to fight. Odd. _Might as well walk out if they left the front door open._

Indeed, the front door was left open. There were no guards waiting for him outside like last time. _The hell's going on here? _He took a sniff of the air. _There's no seithr. Heh, bet all the cities are crumbling to dust now. I wonder if Ragna the Bloodedge is still around. He owes me a match. Might as well see if there are any worthwhile meals on the way to Ikaruga again._

The lack of people on the roads irritated the berserker. _Just where the hell is everyone?_

Azrael marched through a forest until he finally encountered someone. _Oh? It's the little girl from the Colosseum with a doll. That must mean Ragna the Bloodedge is nearby._

"Azrael, don't come any closer." She stared directly at him, determination in her eyes.

"Big talk for a little girl. Now where's Ragna the Bloodedge?" She didn't have the will to fight and he was still under Sector Seven's limiter. How boring.

"Ragna's not here but even if he was, I won't let you hurt him! Go Minerva!" The doll charged forward, bladed fingers extended.

"Finally, some action! I'm starving."

Azrael grabbed the doll's leading arm and threw it at a tree. It rose and shot at him again only for the man to disappear and reappear behind it. Launching an uppercut at the doll, he chased it into the air and released an upward back kick before it could regain its bearings.

"Minerva!"

The doll recovered as it fell to the ground and sped towards Azrael, whipping its arms. Caught off guard by its speed, the Mad Dog skid back before being knocked onto his back.

"Now we're getting somewhere, but that won't be enough!"

Azrael rolled to his side as the doll dived and left a crater where he was previously. Sweep kicking the doll, he elbowed its head before dashing and lunging to punch it. "Gustav!"

Minerva was sent flying into a tree behind Celica, shattered to pieces. "No! Minerva!"

Azrael rose. "That's it? Hardly worth my time."

As he walked past the girl, he felt it. Her will to fight.

"Oh? You wanna challenge me?"

"You-you! You're a monster!"

"I hate bullying the weak, but I'll make an exception for you because of your doll."

Pulling up the slab of earth below the girl, he threw her into the air before leaping and diving at her, crushing her into the ground. In a wry sense of humor, he grabbed her ankles and tossed her body to the tree next to the broken doll.

He glared at the pair. "Not even a snack." He spat on the corpse. "Garbage."

* * *

><p><em>Bullet<em>

Bullet wandered around Yabiko in search of Litchi Faye-Ling. She knew she had seen the scientist around in Ikaruga, but could never catch her. The mercenary's stomach grumbled as she continued searching around the rail station.

"...Maybe I should take a break. I won't be able to keep up without sustenance."

Opting to enter the nearest small restaurant, she ordered for rice, fish, and some sandwiches to carry along if she got hungry again. It was during her meal she overheard a girl at the table in front of her.

"Wow, I wonder where Kokonoe gets all this money, maybe she gets paid a lot? Mm this food is so good, I should take some back for her and Ragna."

_Kokonoe? Did she just say Kokonoe? _Bullet eyed the girl. While her back was facing the mercenary, she could make out some details: the girl was young, thin, and incredibly frail looking if the size of her arms were any indication. _This will be easy. I won't let this chance slip away._

Quickly finishing her food, she waited for the girl to leave. As she rose, paid, and walked out, Bullet did the same. Before she could lose sight of the girl, she called out, "Hey, you there."

"Huh?"

"Do you happen to know Professor Kokonoe?"

"Oh, yeah. What about her?"

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yeah. She's at the main Ikaruga NOL branch. I can bring you there if you'd like." Bullet narrowed her eyes. _Could it really be this easy?_

"I see, thanks for the tip." Bullet grabbed the girl's arm as she turned around and dragged her into a side alley. She knocked the girl's head into a wall. "Sorry but I can't have liabilities."

* * *

><p><em>Izayoi<em>

Tsubaki stood as Izayoi before the ruins of Ishana. The Magical City had fallen to desolation after the Ten Sages lost their power and the Orbis Librarius Norma became the Novus Orbis Librarium. There was also no longer any other mages in existence. A place lost to time and memory. The perfect place for the _Black Beast_ to hide while Ragna still retained his form.

The wielder of Izayoi had tracked him to the island after Kokonoe had reported high levels of seithr there. With Jin still in critical condition and not wanting to endanger her friends, Tsubaki left alone. It was Jin's will for her to defeat Ragna the Bloodedge and the Imperator and she would not bring anyone else into this. Unexpectedly, someone had followed her.

"Tsubaki, I know where Ragna is." Tsubaki jumped in surprise, almost unleashing a Sonic Sabre at the voice behind her.

"Celica? What are you doing here? This is dangerous."

"I know Ishana better than anyone else back at base. I used to attend the Mage's Guild here. You have to let me guide you."

"No. I will not endanger a civilian. Please, leave or I will be forced to send you back."

"There is only one place the Imperator can be hiding him and I know the way there! It's not a place you will be able to find on your own. Please, I just want to see him."

Tsubaki frowned, indecision clearly in her mind. _I can't have her around, it'll just put her in danger. But without her, I may not be able to find Ragna. I know she isn't a liar but..._

"If you don't find Ragna soon, he may leave once he finds you here." Tsubaki's decision was set.

"Fine, but you stay behind me and run at the first sign of danger, understand? Even if it is Ragna. I will not take no for an answer."

Celica looked down sadly. "Yes."

As the women walked through the ruins (surprisingly without getting lost, Tsubaki assumed it was due to the amount of time Celica had stayed on Ishana in the past), the atmosphere was tense.

"So where do you think he is?"

"The safest and most important place on the island – the Sage's Library. It's where the Ten Sages would hold their meetings keep the most secret information under lock and key."

Nothing more was said until they were in front of a large, old, but still standing building.

"I think you should head back now, I will find my way inside. Thank you, Celica."

"Tsubaki... please don't kill him."

"You know I must. He is a danger to the world."

"But you've seen it yourself haven't you? He's not evil. Even Noel told you."

Tsubaki grit her teeth. She did not want to concede that point. "And just why have you brought me here, if not to guide me to bringing about this death?"

"I wanted to see him. I'm sure he can be saved without killing him! Please, Tsubaki."

"Do not stand in my way, Celica. I will only say this once more: leave the island and go back to base."

"No. If you intend to kill Ragna, I'll stop you myself. Minerva!"

"Very well then. I did not want it to have to come to this." Sighed Tsubaki.

Tsubaki stood in place, charging her spear as Minerva approached and slashed upwards once it was in range, launching the doll into the air. Following it after it, Tsubaki spun in the air and struck the doll to the side with her gathered force. "Noir Edge!"

Using Izayoi's enhanced speed and teleportation, Tsubaki instantly appeared above Minerva and struck downwards. The doll crashed into the ground, leaving a crater as Tsubaki flew a safe distance away.

"Minerva! You can do it, we have to save Ragna!"

The puppet struggled to rise.

"Justice Phorizor!" A large sword made of golden light appearing in front of Tsubaki threw Minerva onto Celica, trapping the girl underneath her guardian.

"I am sorry but you leave me no choice. I cannot have you interfering. Immortal Breaker, activating! This is your end."

With the blade that can kill Observers and Chrono Phantasma, Tsubaki stabbed the Izayoi into Celica's chest.

* * *

><p><em>Kagura Mutsuki<em>

Kagura groaned as he grabbed a bottle of wine from under his desk. Ever since the former Imperator had turned most of the NOL soldiers into seithr, trying to manage the survivors in just his own city of Ibukido had been difficult. Before he could take a sip, there was a knock on his door before Celica entered.

"Mr. Kagura?"

"Oh, hey Celica. Something the matter?" Quick to switch to his suave personality, he gestured to the wine bottle, "Want some?"

"Oh, sure. I am a bit thirsty. And I was just wondering how things are going with the city and finding Ragna." Completely oblivious to his advances, she accepted.

Kagura grabbed two wineglasses from his drawer and filled them. "That is so gracious of you to be concerned for the people of my city when you don't even know them. You could be like my queen of Ibukido."

Celica giggled as he handed her her glass. "It's only natural to care, Mr. Kagura."

He winked. "Oh and just call me Kagura. The 'Mr.' makes me feel old."

She nodded and downed her glass. _It tastes like grape juice._ "So has there been any word on Ragna?"

Kagura sighed. _It always goes back to Ragna with her. Lucky bastard._ "No, Kokonoe's keeping an eye out for any indications of sudden changes in seithr levels. We'll find him, don't you worry your pretty little head."

The wine lightened her worry over Ragna and that was what she needed most right now. She asked for another glass. He obliged.

"Hey Celica, have you ever gone on a romantic moonlit stroll? I know now's not the best time but it might just leave you feeling a little less weight on your shoulders."

"That sounds nice, but I could I have some more of this first? It tastes really good."

Kagura chuckled and allowed her to finish the rest of the bottle as he got another for himself.

_The next day_

Kagura turned in his sleep, falling off his desk and biting back a curse when he saw who was sleeping on the chair in front of his desk. His plans for a romantic night with the healer were thwarted when she fell unconscious from all the drinking. If there was one thing head of the Duodecim swore to never do, it was to take advantage of unconscious women. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom, maybe Celica would be awake by the time he was done cleaning up.

_30 minutes later_

Celica was still not awake. Kagura was starting to get worried. He held two fingers to the pulse point on her neck. He felt nothing. The lightweight girl had died from alcohol poisoning.

* * *

><p><em>Kokonoe<em>

Kokonoe slammed her fist onto the desk. Ragna becoming the _Black Beast_, her father being in critical condition, Phantom being revealed as her mother, and the Master Unit's appearance were all surprises in her plans. _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_ And she did _not_ like surprises.

Her surroundings were no help for her mood either. Between Celica's pining for Ragna, Tsubaki's self-righteous plans to chase down the man that hurt her friends, and trying to keep survivors of the Imperator's seithrization alive, the strain on Kokonoe was nearing its limit. No one could see it, not even Tager.

She crushed the candy in her mouth. There was nothing she could do until Ragna was found. The only way to save the people in the hierarchical cities was to bring back seithr and while she hated ars magus, the scientist had to concede that science would not be able to maintain everyone's survivability on such short notice. _And to bring back seithr means to kill the Black Beast. Hmph, it's like history repeating itself. Except now we don't have the Six Heroes._

Kokonoe left the basement and looked around the hallway. Empty. She took the opportunity to sneak into the medical bay nearby. Jubei was bedridden from his injuries from Phantom. If they were physical injuries, he would be up and walking on his paws by now, but magic had the ability to damage one from the inside. Even a beastkin's enhanced healing could not help with that. As much as she hated her father, to see him reduced to such a state was a painful sight and she left the room after confirming no one was outside in the hallway.

Back in the basement, Kokonoe began drawing plans. She would have to find Hakumen and enlist him in defeating Ragna. Rachel would likely volunteer her butler. Her father would obviously not be able to join in the battle. Dealing with Ragna now was more important than killing Terumi, she will use her nukes for their lacking firepower. But there was still a missing position – the one who would protect the others from the high levels of seithr and attacks from the _Black Beast_ itself. Trinity Glassfille had died with her mother at the hands of Terumi and there was nothing that could replicate her abilities. Kokonoe considered copying her soul, but when she tried searching for it, it could not be found.

_Speaking of copying souls..._ _Now that Celica is no longer needed for the Lynchpin and that there's very little seithr to nullify in the first place, I might as well get rid of her now than to wait for her to expire. One less head to deal with._

Kokonoe opened her communications window. "Hey, Celica, could you come down to the basement right now?"

"Of course."

"I'll send Tager to get you."

Within two minutes, Tager and Celica had descended into the basement.

"Tager, keep out any intruders. Celica, over here."

"Understood."

As the women walked into the back of the basement, Kokonoe turned to the healer before creating a black hole and shoving her into it. "Your usefulness is over. We don't need distractions."

* * *

><p><em>Yuuki Terumi<em>

Terumi was absolutely _seething_ after Phantom had teleported him away from an ambush by the Six Heroes. The _nerve_ of Trinity to enter his mind and screw with his fusion! He clenched Hazama's hands together. Oh if she wanted to _screw_ with him so much he'd be more than willing to oblige. Yes, he and Hazama would have a grand time with giving the Platinum Alchemist her _punishment_ for being such a naughty girl. And then there was Kokonoe. That damn grimalkin went and brought back _her_ of all people. _HER!_ The bitch's sister! With her around, Hazama was useless.

To bring back the dead... even Terumi had not considered such an act until he plucked Nine's soul from the boundary and enslaved her. It was utter cheating to use that bitch's sister to nullify his Azure Grimoire! _Oh if she wants to fight me without it then I'll sure as shit give it to her._

_Terumi? Just what are you planning to do?_ Suspicion laced Hazama's words.

_Calm your tits Hazzy, I got a way to take care of that brat. I killed her once without a body and I'll do it again. Don't get too lonely without me, okay? I'll make sure to have enough fun for the both of us and be back to fix the fusion. I want to have some _fun _with Trinity too so just hold it in until then. Kahahaha!_

Hazama shivered as Terumi unfused himself and flew off. It felt... odd. Like he was missing a limb. He sighed as he could only wait for the ghost to return.

Celica walked into Ibukido's church. Rachel had teleported her back after the failed attempt at killing Terumi – it was obvious he would be more on guard now and staying around with the Six Heroes would only make her a burden. After seeing Phantom, Celica knew for sure it was her sister Nine. It pained her to see her sister enslaved to the man that killed them both. She wanted to pray for her sister's freedom.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's like deja vu! I already killed you in a church once yet here you are again. Why can't you just _stay dead?_"

"T-Terumi!" Celica turned around expecting to see the Kazuma look-alike Hazama but instead saw the black and green ghost's true form.

"What? Can't even say hello? How rude, and here I thought we've known each other for such a long time." The wicked smile on his face rendered the feign hurt in his voice null.

Celica stepped back as the ghost floated closer to her. There was no one around and she could not fight. The only thing she could do was run. So she did.

He blocked her way in every direction she turned. "Ah, ah, ah. Where do you think you're going? You're not going to get away with all the _shit_ that comes with your _very existence!_"

The ghost grabbed onto her head as black-green energy surrounded his hand.

Celica's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. "NO! Ragna! Ragna!"

Terumi smirked. "What, calling for your little puppy knight now? He's not going to come for you and he never will. Why don't you just die alone and empty headed like the copy you are?"

The healer could do nothing to stop him as he devoured her precious memories. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the people she loved.

"NOOO! Ragna... Nine... Trinity... someone..."

When the process was done, Terumi released his hand and Celica fell the floor, an empty shell. "Egh, that tasted awful. Now..." He phased through the ceiling of the church and released a fire spell onto it. The church was instantly engulfed in flames.

"It's like old times isn't it!? Die and stay dead!" He laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>I am <em>awful <em>with fight scenes so some of these you'll just have to modify and imagine yourself. As for Arakune's short, I used whole words so the viewer would be able to read it more easily. The Six Heroes were a bit more difficult to write for obvious reasons (especially Platinum). Mu happened to be the most difficult to write though. Hazama (fight scene aside) and Relius were _reaaallly_ fun to write.

As for the current state Ishana is in, it is unknown canonically but I wanted a change in setting (even if Ragna has been shown to be in the Embryo after CP). And remember, Kokonoe actually doesn't know that Terumi is dead or that Trinity didn't actually die. Terumi _is_ stated to be a mage, though what he can do is never shown.

How'd I do with keeping everyone in character? Sillyness aside, I hope I did okay.

Any hate and flames will go to the Terumi revival fund.


End file.
